The Ancients
The Ancients are a group of time travellers and conquerors who intend to take control of all time periods. They are first introduced at the end of season 2 and are the archenemies of the Network. Unlike the Network, whose members consist of Internet celebrities, the Ancients consist of major corporate figures. After a series of battles on their Halo ring, all of the Ancients but Ronald are dead. History Before the series The King worked at McDonalds in 44 BC, where Ronald McDonald observed the time travelling Master Chief telling him to quit. However, he was not aware at the time that this employee and his future nemesis were the same person. Season 2 The Ancients and the Network have a history of violent conflict, according to the King, but it is unknown how many Network members were aware of this; many seemed to think Master Chief and his allies were the enemy. The King's plot during the second season involved using the Ark, a time travelling space station, to destroy the Ancients when they arrived from another time period, but his plan was foiled by Master Chief, who mistakenly believed the King to be targeting Earth. Ronald and the Ancients then destroyed the Ark, causing a massive time distortion that put the fates of most of the characters in jeopardy. Meet the Ancients Meet the Ancients, which occurs chronologically before most of season 2, shows how Ronald recruited Oprah Winfrey, Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, and Reggie Fils-Aime to the Ancients. Season 3 Although Ronald is briefly sent back in time, the rest of the Ancients remain in the year 2009 after the Ark explodes. Therefore, over the next eleven years, they work on constructing a functional Halo installation with which to conquer Earth. Master Chief and the Arbiter arrive and attempt to stop them. The Ancients also constructed 343 Guilty Spark, although he assists the heroes instead. Onboard the ring, the Ancients have a shootout with the various heroes, in which Steve Jobs is killed. Ronald then turns the key before the Halo is fully charged, seemingly activating the ring. However, the ring does not fire because it was not at 100% charge, and Guilty Spark kills Oprah during the ensuing chaos. Ronald is repeatedly shot by the King, but manages to activate the ring again at 100% charge. In the alternate timeline created by the detonation, Ronald obtains the coordinates to Building 69 from Master Chief, then gives them to the King in exchange for the latter healing Ronald's wounds. After the King heals Ronald, he calls security and disables Guilty Spark. The assembled group shoots the King repeatedly, but he fights back, stabbing Gates and Reggie. Ronald then leaves the Halo and blows it up. Ronald then goes to Building 69, where he discovers the King has rebooted himself and downloaded the program. To demonstrate his newfound powers, the King disintegrates Ronald, at which point all members of the Ancients have died. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Role | Status | Overview |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Ronald McDonald | Leader | Deceased; disintegrated by the King. | Ronald McDonald is the founder of McDonalds, the leader of the Ancients, and the archenemy of the King. He destroyed the Ark so that he and the Ancients could dominate all time periods. The King demonstrates his new god powers by disintegrating Ronald. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | 343 Guilty Spark | Monitor of Installation 04 | Deceased; disabled and blown up aboard the Halo. | Guilty Spark encounters and helps Master Chief and the Arbiter. Though he was built by the Ancients, he appears to have defected from them to help the "reclaimer," Master Chief. Ronald disables him and he is blown up on the Halo. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Bill Gates | Founder and chairman of Microsoft | Deceased; stabbed by the King. | Gates joins the team at a Microsoft conference. In the climactic fight aboard the Halo, the King stabs him. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Reggie Fils-Aime | President and COO of Nintendo of America | Deceased; stabbed by the King. | Reggie joins the team at a gaming conference. In the climactic fight aboard the Halo, the King throws a knife through his head. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Oprah Winfrey | Talk show host | Deceased; blown up by 343 Guilty Spark. | Oprah interviews Ronald on her show and joins the team afterwards. She is annihilated by 343 Guilty Spark |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Steve Jobs | Founder and CEO of Apple | Deceased; shot by the Arbiter. | Jobs joins the team at the MacWorld conference. He is shot in the head onboard the Halo ring. |} Category:Master Chief Sucks at Ordering